The purpose of the study is to conduct secondary analyses of The Cholesterol Reduction in Seniors Program (CRISP) data set. At least one manuscript will be written on each of the following topics. 1. Prediction of Adherence: We hypothesize that por adherence will be associated with low education, greater age, male gender, black race, no cardiovascular disease and large number of concurrent medications. Adherence will be measured by pill count, clinic attendance and LDL-C change (except placebo group) in each treatment group. 2. Utility of a Placebo Run-in: We hypothesize that poor adherence at placebo run-in will predict poor adherence in the treatment phase. Poor adherence (pill count less than 75%) and good adherers (pill count greater than 75%) at the run-in phase will be compared to adherence measures post-randomization. 3. Effect of Treatment on Quality of Life: The hypothesis that lovastatin (at either dose) will have little effect on quality of life will be tested by comparing the two active treatment groups and the placebo group over a number of quality of life measures. 4. Lipid Response to Diet: Documentation of serum lipid change (if any) to diet will be adjusted for regression to the mean using Bayes method. The null hypothesis that diet change is not associated with age, race, gender and educational attainment will be tested. 5. Comparison of CRISP Participants with CHS Participants: We hypothesize that subject to the lipid criteria, CRISP participants will exhibit a healthier profile than CHS participants. They will be compared with respect to baseline characteristics including age, race, BP, education, smoking, gender specific lipid levels, cardiovascular disease and medication taking.